La Más Cálida
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Sesungguhnya, kepergian bukanlah hal yang buruk sebab akan ada kehangatan yang timbul dalam setiap pertemuan.


**La Más Cálida**

(Spain, Belgium, Chibi!Romano)

Using Human-Name

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Antonio menemukannya di belakang kastil, di balik naungan kain-kain putih yang berkibar. Dan, oh, pantas saja pria itu tidak mendengar rengekan Lovino sejak ia sampai, sebab bocah itu terlihat meringkuk di atas pangkuan si wanita yang dicari-cari. Ah, Antonio berani bertaruh kalau Lovino sedang tidur nyenyak sekarang—pangkuan Laura memang nyaman sekali.

Ada aroma bebungaan dari pewangi kain, bau khas rumput kering, serta manisnya cokelat yang ikut dihirup Antonio ketika ia duduk di samping Laura. Ketika wanita itu menoleh, Antonio dapat merasakan apa yang disebut desiran malu-malu dalam dadanya; mengepak, seperti lembutnya sutra yang kemarin-kemarin ditemuinya di Persia.

Jatuh cinta masih sama rasanya, bahkan ketika ia sudah tidak pantas lagi disebut anak remaja.

"Antonio, sudah pulang? Selamat datang kembali." Vokal renyah Laura menjadi sambutan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Antonio membalas dengan senyum miliknya, dilengkungkan dengan cara terbaik yang bisa ia buat. "Terima kasih, Laura. Senang bisa berada di sini lagi, hehehe." Lalu, jarinya iseng, tidak bisa dikontrol, mencolek hidung si lawan bicara yang segera terkikik setelahnya.

"Sudah makan? Sebenarnya aku memasak beberapa makanan di dalam, tapi tentu saja kalau kau ingin aku memasakan makanan lain—"

"Ssh, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak lapar." Antonio melebarkan senyumnya. Kini fokusnya berpindah dari wajah Laura pada anak laki-laki di pangkuannya. "Lagipula kau sedang tidak bisa diganggu, 'kan?"

Laura ikut menggulirkan kelereng hijaunya pada Lovino. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas. "Bukannya tidak bisa. Aku hanya takut membangunkan Lovino. Tadi dia bosan, jadi aku mengajaknya bermain di luar—hitung-hitung membantuku menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan, hahaha—tapi dia malah tertidur di sini setelah menghabiskan _waffle_."

Antonio terkekeh. "Kuharap dia tidak menyusahkanmu selama aku tidak di rumah."

"Oh, tidak! Lovino menjadi anak baik selama tidak ada dirimu." Ada jemari lentik yang mengelus rambut kecokelatan milik Lovino; menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi keningnya. Beberapa butir keringat terbentuk di sana.

"Jadi maksudmu, ia tidak baik selama ada aku?"

Laura ikut terkekeh. "Yah, entah kenapa dia jadi … agak nakal jika ada kau."

Antonio merengut pura-pura kesal, tetapi tidak bisa bertahan lama karena Laura menarik kedua pipinya ke arah yang berlawanan. Senyum yang tadinya dibentuk oleh si wanita segera terbentuk secara otomatis lagi. Kali ini ditambah tangan yang terjulur, mengacak surai keemasan milik Laura hingga pita merah yang mengikat mereka membelot sedikit.

"Aku merindukanmu," Kemudian Antonio mengucapkannya dengan nada selembut beledu, selancar aliran air dan sehangat mentari musim panas. Warna merah membakar wajah Laura tanpa tahu malu. "Kau merindukanku, tidak?"

Nah, sekarang apa yang harus dijawab Laura? Bahwa Antonio sudah muncul dalam setiap mimpinya sejak sebulan terakhir? Tidak, tidak, bisa meledak kepala laki-laki itu nantinya. Maka, Laura mencoba menyimpulkannya secara sederhana—yang sayangnya masih sulit untuk digubah menjadi bentuk lisan.

"Um, yah …," Ia kikuk sejenak, tapi bertekad membalas, "…aku juga, Antonio."

Antonio nyengir puas. Laki-laki itu mengacak rambut ikal kecokelatnya yang sudah mencuat ke berbagai arah, lalu menghela napas panjang-panjang. Rasanya seperti ada beban yang menguap, lepas, terbang, habis tak tersisa—membuatnya lega bukan kepalang. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan membayar rindu, ya?

"Mm, bukannya aku ingin menyingkirkan Lovino, yaa, tapi kurasa kita harus bisa membagi waktu—kau tahu maksudku, 'kan? Aku percaya pangkuanmu nyaman, tapi kurasa akan lebih baik bila dia tidur di tempat yang lebih teduh, ya, 'kan?"

Setengah alis Laura naik. Bibirnya berkedut geli, tapi ia menahannya. Ah, Antonio memang rajanya beralibi. Ia bisa menciptakan seribu satu alasan untuk menutupi maksud yang sebenarnya, meski dalam hal yang lebih serius, ia jarang berbohong.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita masuk? Aku ingin mendengar dan membagi cerita-cerita yang sempat terlewat selama aku pergi, hehehe."

Laura tertawa, lantas mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak masalah."

Wanita itu baru saja ingin memposisikan Lovino dalam gendongannya ketika Antonio segera menghentikan gerakannya dan menengahi. "Aku saja," katanya, dilanjutkan dengan, "Selain kau, aku juga rindu Lovino, kok." Dan dengan gerakan gesit terlatih, pria itu mengangkat Lovino.

Si bocah berdarah Italia sempat menggeliat sejenak sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang Antonio dan kembali mendengkur pelan. Laura memandang mereka gemas.

Ya, selalu ada yang mengisi relung-relung kosong ketika Antonio mendapati presensi Laura, sebab secantik apa pun pemandangan atau sebesar apa pun kekuasaan yang dimilikinya di luar sana, tetap tidak ada rasa yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding tahu bahwa seseorang di rumah merindukan serta menantikan kedatangan dirimu.

.

Fin

.

 **A/N:** Pingin bikin oneshot di atas 2k words buat mereka, cuma ga sempet dan lagi ga bisa banget, huhu, jadilah ini. Saya suka gemes kalo bayangin mereka bertiga jadi keluarga, rawrawrawr. Mana Antonio kan husband material banget HAHA :3


End file.
